Bye, Bye
by rogue-story-spinner
Summary: Please R&R. Logan leaves again. Rogue leaves and Logan doesn't know. Her feelings. Songfic. Suck at summaries.


A/N: This is my first songfic. Please tell me if you like it so I can either do another one, or add chapters to this one. I don't own the X-men or anything related.

**Bye, Bye**

_Boy you sure look good there stand-in' in the doorway in the sunset light  
Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right  
I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line  
Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind  
Well it's been long enough  
Time is up _

He rode into the sunset and didn't even look back. This is the third time Logan has come back and left with promises of coming back for me. Everyone thinks I'm waiting for him, and maybe on some level I am.

Ok, gather myself, and try not to sound like your talking through tears. God, why am I even crying? Deep breath and use logic Rogue. Logan has been doing this for a few years now, and each time he has come back has come after a longer and longer absent. He is even spending less time at the mansion when he does stay.

"Rogue? Rogue, honey, are you ok? It's Jean."

I fly to the door and pull it wide open to reveal Jean, Scott, Storm, and the Professor. "Did he say how long he would be gone?" All she can do is shake her head no.

"You look like you've been crying. Is there anything I can do Rogue?" said Jean, with great concern in her voice.

"No, Jean, there is nothing you can do. But I will tell you all something; I'm through crying for Logan. I'm done relying on him to notice my heart and soul out there. He always says with time he will be back, all he needs is a little more time to figure out his past. Well, time is up, I'm done waiting."

With that I shut my door and went to take a shower to wash away the tears and years that have been spent.

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

"Rogue, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know Logan hurt you but do you really want to leave?" asked Scott.

"Yes Scott, I'm sure about this. If Logan comes back, then tell him I have pride. I've waited for him to see me, and I've tried everything that I can think of to try and make him see, but Logan is so stubborn. I'm done waiting, and you can tell him that," I said with an air of this being final.

"You'll be missed Rogue," said Scott, giving me a hug.

"I'll miss all of you too. Tell everyone that will ya?"

With that I got into my jeep and drove out of the familiar drive way.

_Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before  
You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on Highway 4  
Baby what did you expect me to do  
Just sit around and wait on you  
Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth  
And I know it sounds trite  
I've seen the light _

_(Chorus)_

I can just imagine what will happen when Logan finally gets back. I laugh out loud turning onto highway 4. He would probably yell and use physical violence. But that won't change my decision, even though I feel bad for leaving the mansion to deal with that. Logan just yells because he can't cry, and he obviously can't accept the truth either. He's been avoiding it ever since the second time he came back and saw that I had grown up. Oh well, bummer for him, but I'm gone.

_I'd lost the game I guess  
I did my best to win the part  
Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart.  
Bye bye, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.  
You can count on that.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_Bye bye  
Ooh baby  
Oh oh  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye. _

Well when Logan gets back, he'll just have to deal with it. I left the mansion with a plan to rebuild my heart, or what's left of it. I'm done pleading and begging. I'm done with everything I did to get noticed. I've got pride, I'm taking it for a ride and never looking back.

A/N: If anyone wants this song by JoDee Messina, then here it is. Please R&R.

_Bye Bye  
JoDee Messina  
_

_Boy you sure look good there stand-in' in the doorway in the sunset light  
Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right  
I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line  
Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind  
Well it's been long enough  
Time is up _

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before  
You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on Highway 4  
Baby what did you expect me to do  
Just sit around and wait on you  
Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth  
And I know it sounds trite  
I've seen the light _

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_I'd lost the game I guess  
I did my best to win the part  
Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart.  
Bye bye, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.  
You can count on that.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_Bye bye  
Ooh baby  
Oh oh  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye. _


End file.
